


The Last Time

by BB8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Anxiety, Eventual Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB8/pseuds/BB8
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a famous actor who hasn't been able to find love since The One broke up with him four years ago. Desperate to find inspiration he decides to take a break from acting to spend time with his friend who just bought a strip club. Once there, he meets a familiar face and old wounds are brought back to life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a huge shout-out to [this amazing beta](https://mysticalexis.tumblr.com) for all their help on getting this story off the ground! Without you, this story would still just be something stuck in my head :)

“So, I bought a strip club.”

 

Viktor chuckled on the other end of the line. “You know, most people just cut their hair or something after a breakup, not buy a strip club.”

 

“ _ Cheri _ , since when have I ever acted like most people?” asked Chris with a laugh. “Besides, I was actually looking into buying it before Masumi and I broke up, he was the only thing that was holding me back,” Chris confessed, voice melancholy at the mention of his ex.

 

“Are you sure things are really done between you two?” Viktor asked as he sprawled out on his bed, smiling softly as his poodle licked his cheek.

 

“Yeah,” came Chris's muffled voice. “It's really over. That's why you should come visit for a while once your movie is done shooting. Keep me company. My place is huge, especially being here by myself.”

 

“I  _ have  _ been wanting to take a break,” Viktor admitted, running his hand through Makkachin's fur.

 

“Still lacking inspiration?”

 

“Yeah. I don't know what it is, just lately I feel like every performance is lackluster,” he replied.

 

“What does the director think?”

 

“Yakov? He says I'm doing the same as normal, but even so, I can tell I'm not doing as well as I could be.” Chris hummed understandingly from the other side of the phone.

 

“You know,” Chris drawled, “most people would be satisfied going from a practical nobody to a world-renowned movie star in just four years.”

 

“Since when have I ever acted like most people?” Viktor parroted back Chris's words from earlier, smiling when he heard Chris's laughter.

 

“ _ Touche, mon cheri. _ ” replied the Swiss man. “So, how are things with you and Jared?”

 

Viktor groaned over the phone, “He always wants to  _ go _ somewhere. There's always some party we  _ have  _ to go to, or some premiere he's just  _ dying  _ to see,” Viktor complained, “god forbid we spend a night in, just relaxing and watching a movie.”

 

“So, not The One?” asked Chris sympathetic.

 

At that Viktor laughed darkly. “I already found the one, four years ago, and he left me. Now I'm just trying to find anyone who will make me forget him.”

 

“You know, one day you're really going to need to tell me all about this mysterious man who stole your heart and left you. I mean, all I know is he was born in Japan, not much to go on,” Chris whined.

 

“And that's how it's going to stay.” Viktor said, amusement lacing his words at his friend’s complaints.

 

“And  _ that  _ is exactly why you should come stay with me for a bit.” Chris pressed. “You need a break from the crappy relationships and Hollywood life. You can stay here, we'll go to the club, drink, and forget all about getting our hearts broken.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right. Makkachin can come?”

 

“Of course!” Chris replied, Viktor could practically  _ hear  _ the other man rolling his eyes. “I know I can never get one without the other.”

 

“Okay, fine, you win. I can fly down the middle of next month, does that work?”

 

Chris's ecstatic cheering was his answer.

 

**

 

Chris hadn't stopped talking since he picked Viktor up from the airport, going on about his daily life and the strip club (which he had renamed to On My Love) and how much  _ fun  _ it was.

 

“Seriously, the dancers are incredible!” he boasted. “Oh, speaking of, two of them are actually living with me right now.” When Viktor raised an eyebrow the Swiss man laughed and waved a hand airily. “Nothing like that, I'm afraid. Apparently their landlord wasn't a fan of their occupation and decided to make their lives hell. I have more room than I know what to do with, so I told them to move in.”

 

“That must make life, uh, interesting,” said Viktor politely.

 

“Don't be a prude, Vitya,” Chris chided him. “Besides being strippers, they're both your average university students. Y-ah I mean Eros is actually pretty shy when he's not dancing, you should see the way that man blushes,” Chris chuckled. “You would never know he brings grown men to their knees several times a week.”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes, before catching onto something Chris said. “You call him Eros?”

 

“Well, I don't usually, unless we're at the club, but he's a very private person so I figured I would leave the identity revealing up to him,” Chris said with a wink before pulling up in front of a gorgeous mansion, complete with palm trees surrounding it and a mermaid fountain in the front. Even to Viktor, the place was lavish, but as a trust fund baby and a savvy financial investor, the hefty price tag was something Chris probably didn't even blink at. They got out of the black Range Rover and began bringing in Viktor's luggage, as well as a very hyper Makkachin.

 

“Phichit should still be home, so I can introduce you before he leaves for work.” Chris explained as they walked up the drive. “You'll meet Eros later at the club, since he heads straight there from class on Fridays.”

 

Chris let them into the mansion and down a hall to the right, they passed by several rooms before coming to the one Chris had deemed as Viktor's. It had an en suite (apparently all the rooms did) and a walk-in closet, but it was one of the few rooms with a door leading straight into the backyard, which would make Makkachin happy. After Viktor dropped off his bags and let the poodle out to stretch her legs, they headed back through the home while Chris pointed out the amenities.

 

As they rounded the corner to get to the kitchen, Chris practically collided into a younger Thai man. “Oh, sorry Peach.” Chris laughed, although Viktor noticed the slight blush that rose onto his friends cheek and made a mental note to ask about  _ that  _ later. “I was just giving Viktor the tour,” he said, gesturing towards the Russian.

 

“Oh that's right, your friend from out of town, right?” asked the younger man, stepping out from behind Chris and reaching to shake Viktor's hand. He got a brief look at dark features with cheerful eyes and an easy smile before the man before him was letting out an inhumane shriek.

 

“YOU'RE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!” He started to slap a grinning Chris on the arm, repeating the name over and over with excited squeals, all but bouncing on his feet. He whirled on Chris, face mock stern as he shook a finger in the other man's face. “HOW. COULD. YOU. NOT. TELL. US!” Each word was punctuated with another smack, but Chris just kept laughing.

 

“Surprise,  _ cheri _ ,” he said, obviously enjoying the dancers reaction.

 

“Oh my god, Eros is going to  _ flip!”  _ He then turned his excited gaze to Viktor and finally managed to pull himself together long enough to shake hands and introduce himself as Phichit. “I still can't believe this, you're going to surprise Eros at the club?” he demanded. At Chris's nod, Phichit frowned, “After his routine though, you know how he gets anxious.”

 

“Of course, can't have him distracted by his idol.” Chris smirked.

 

“Idol?” Viktor asked weakly.

 

At that, Phichit paused and then his eyes got impossibly wide. “ _ Willyousignthedickposter _ ?”

 

“I'm sorry, what?”

 

“Wait right here!” Phichit ordered, already racing down the hall, screaming a “don't move!” behind him. Before Viktor had a chance to ask Chris any questions, the Thai man was back and thrusting a framed picture of Viktor into his hands, a framed picture that was covered in-

 

“Are these dicks?”

 

“Yeah, it's the dick poster.” When Viktor just stared at him, Phichit blushed. “Which, obviously you wouldn't know about.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Um, okay so when Eros and I met he was going through a bad breakup and I caught him looking at a magazine with you on the cover and so I asked if he was a fan.” Phichit said. “Well, Eros panicked I guess and said you were his ex, which  _ of course  _ made me freak out because, well, my friend had gone out with  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ ? But it turned out his ex's name was Victor with a 'C' and that's what he meant. So as a joke that year, I framed a picture of you and drew a dick over it, and told him anytime he thought of his ex to draw a dick on your face. It eventually progressed to where, if either of us were having a bad day, we would draw a dick. If a customer was rude, add a dick. Too much homework-”

 

“Let me guess, dick?” said Viktor with an amused grin.

 

“Exactly,” beamed Phichit. “As thus the tradition began. Even Chris joins in-”

 

“Hey!” Chris yelped, elbowing the younger man who only laughed.

 

“Well, I'd be honored to sign it.” Viktor said with a small laugh. The Thai man was absolutely ridiculous, so honest and lighthearted and the complete opposite of the normal Hollywood crowd. As he uncapped the sharpie and signed his name, he already knew that coming here was the right choice.

 

**

 

It was much later that night that Chris and Viktor made their way into the club. Already the place was packed and a line was formed out front. Of course, with Chris being the owner, they had no problem getting a secluded spot decently close to the stage. Originally Chris had wanted to get a closer seat, but Viktor convinced him to lay low. He didn't really want to be recognized and have to fight off fans when all he wanted was to have a drink with his friend.

 

The club was bigger than what Viktor was expecting, if he was being honest. In the middle was a decent sized stage, with two smaller ones on either side, all of them had poles on them, and all were occupied with different dancers in various states of undress. There was a DJ in the back, announcing the dancers on the main stage while waitresses wandered around serving drinks. Chris also pointed out a hallway that led to rooms for private dances, laughing when Viktor turned down the offer.

 

Phichit came by for a moment to say hi, wearing a hell of a lot less clothing than he had that afternoon, but otherwise he had the same cheerful demeanor that quickly put Viktor at ease.

 

“Eros is up next,” he informed Chris. “I told him to meet us over here when he was done.”

 

“Perfect, thank you.” Phichit nodded and then was back strolling through the crowds, laughing at something a customer said and running a hand down the man's arm. If Viktor noticed Chris tense slightly beside him, he didn't mention it. Another song passed and then the room went dark briefly, before flashing suddenly. Viktor took a sip of his vodka as the DJ announced Eros, and a loud cheer rose from the crowd.

 

From the moment his eyes landed on Eros, Viktor was entranced. The man was slim, his dark hair slicked back to display delicate features. He was wearing a shimmery silver dress that moved like water under the lights, and six inch stilettos that drew attention to his stocking-clad legs. His back was to the pole as he began to move, and immediately Viktor thought of his Yuuri. The man who had broken his heart four years ago, because just like Yuuri, Eros moved as if his body made music.

 

That was where the similarities ended though. Because even in his most outlandish fantasies, Viktor could never imagine his Yuuri as a stripper. The man was so shy and withdrawn that the smallest compliment made him blush, and while he was a dancer, there was no way he would ever be comfortable taking his clothes off in front of strangers. Eros, however, had no such qualms. He teased the crowd, enthralled them with his performance, left men panting and women wanting as his body moved sensually along with the music. He strutted to the front of the stage, dragging an arm up his thigh and the dress along with it, revealing the garter belt beneath it. He waited confidently until the crowd screamed his name before he finally pulled the dress off his body and into the crowd before turning around and dipping down to give the patrons a glorious view of his perfect ass that was showing beneath the cheeky black panties he was wearing. As the song came to a close, he winked and blew the audience a kiss before strutting off stage.

 

Viktor turned to Chris, eyes wide, mouth still open in shock. “I have to meet him.”

 

**

 

Yuuri went into his room, sank into his oversized chair, and let himself have a couple minutes to relax. Despite his years of experience, he still had anxiety about performing, and always needed a little bit of time to calm himself down before going back out and mingling with the crowd. After he had been diagnosed with anxiety over three years ago, Yuuri had been going to monthly therapy sessions and even had a prescription for emergencies. It was a lot of effort, but he had managed to work through it and made a lot of progress, and he had an amazing support system with Phichit and now Chris. Speaking of, Phichit had said Chris wanted to see him after his performance to introduce him to their new house guest.

 

Yuuri allowed himself one more minute of respite before he stood, throwing on a pair of indecently short booty shorts and a tank top that was more string than actual shirt. He gave himself a final look in the mirror, and then took a deep breath before sauntering out the door. He found Chris at one of the secluded side tables, Phichit bouncing by his side and who he assumed was the house guest standing off to the side, dressed casually except for the beanie covering his head. Before he could get a good look at the stranger Chris was pulling him into a hug.

 

“Enthralling performance as usual,  _ mon cheri _ ,” Chris proclaimed happily, causing Yuuri to roll his eyes and shove lightly at Chris's chest.

 

“Such a flatterer,” he teased, before turning towards the man Chris was pulling forward to introduce. Yuuri adopted his most sultry look and turned to the stranger, putting out his hand. “Nice to meet you, I'm-

 

“ _ Yuuri.”  _ Viktor breathed the word like a prayer, causing both Phichit and Chris to look between the two in confusion.

 

“V-Viktor-” Yuuri stuttered, looking at the man in shock. “What are you  _ doing  _ here?” he asked.

 

“I'm here with, ah, with Chris.” he said, gesturing at the Swiss man, though his eyes never once left the dancer in front of him. “I'm staying with him for a while.” When Yuuri didn't say anything, Viktor continued awkwardly. “Um, how have you been? You look great, by the way.” At that, Yuuri jerked his arms around himself, suddenly very,  _ very  _ aware of how little clothing he was wearing. “Ah, no! I didn't mean like  _ that.” _

 

“Of course not, you would never mean it like  _ that,”  _ Yuuri replied, voice cold.

 

Before Viktor could apologize, although for  _ what  _ he wasn't entirely sure, Phichit popped up between them, brows furrowed. “Um, Yuuri? Do you guys know each other?” His voice was teasing, but his eyes gave away his concern. “‘Cause, you're acting kinda strange.”

 

“Um,” Yuuri bit his lip, looking at his friend and waving between himself and Viktor. “He's uh, well we-”

 

When it was obvious Yuuri wasn't going to get it out anytime soon, Viktor sighed and turned to Phichit and Chris. “I think what he's trying to say is, I'm Viktor.” When the pair just continued to stare at him, he added, “I'm  _ that  _ Viktor. With a 'C'.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you for all of the comments and kudos! It's so amazing to know that so many of you enjoyed the first chapter!!! I also want to thank my beta, because of them this story is coming along much better :) You can find them on Tumblr [here](https://mysticalexis.tumblr.com/)

Yuuri froze at Viktor's words before turning slowly to look at his best friend. “ _With a 'C'_?” he hissed.

  
  


Phichit paled, suddenly realizing just what he had asked Viktor to sign. “ _Oh my god_ , I am _so_ sorry! I had know idea he was _your_ Viktor!”

  
  


“He’s not-” Yuuri tried to interject, but Phichit continued his tirade.

“Wait, hang on, you mean to tell me this whole time you _had_ dated Viktor Nikiforov? And _you didn’t tell me_?!”

  
  


Yuuri bit his lip, eyes pleading for his friend to understand. “I know, I know! I was just going through a lot at the time and then when you asked I just kinda panicked?”

  
  


Phichit groaned in frustration. “I cannot _believe_ I fell for that, and I can’t believe you lied to me for _almost four years_!”

  
  


“I’m sorry Peach, I just-”

  
  


“Never wanted anyone to know I was his,” the Russian interrupted, voice sounding hurt even when his face remained carefully blank.

  
  


At this Yuuri frowned, eyes sharp as he looked at Viktor once more. “Were you ever _really_ mine though?” he asked scathingly.

  
  


Confusion crossed Viktor's face and he took a step towards Yuuri, ready to demand what the other man’s problem was. _He_ was the one who left, not the other way around, but before he could ask anything there was a loud burst of noise as a group of younger looking guys walked through the front door. “Eros!” called out the one in front, beaming and waving to Yuuri the moment he saw him.

  
  


Viktor watched as Yuuri's face changed from icy and irritable to sultry as he waved at the group of men, holding up a finger to indicate he would be with them in a minute. When they nodded and took a seat, Yuuri turned back to his friends and Viktor. The sensuous look dropped from his face and he let out a heavy sigh.

  
  


He turned around to tell Viktor to kindly _fuck off_ , but before the words could escape him he caught sight of Chris’s face. The Swiss man looked worriedly at his best friend, they way Yuuri was sure Phichit was looking at him. Not only that, but he _knew_ how excited Chris was to have Viktor staying with him. Ever since Masumi had broken up with him a few months ago, Chris had been sad. That changed when he informed them that his best friend would be staying with them for a while. It was something he had been looking forward to, and Yuuri couldn’t ruin that for him. Not only was Chris his boss, but he had quickly become a wonderful friend, always ready to help him and Phichit out, and even letting them live at his place when their asshole landlord had booted them.

  
  


Yuuri forced himself to fight his anger at seeing Viktor again, pushing back the hurt and old memories and locking it up for Chris’s sake. Although, he was a little confused as to why _Viktor_ seemed upset by their encounter. Yes, Yuuri had been the first one to say they should end their relationship, but when he had reached out later, it was Viktor who had been cruel and shown a side of himself that Yuuri had never seen before. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri forced himself to ignore the past and instead focus on what was in front of him, which was an unhappy Phichit, a sad Chris, and an unfortunately good looking Viktor Nikiforov.

  
  


He turned his attention to Chris and offered him a small smile. “Don’t look so worried Chris,” he admonished gently. “Viktor and I broke up a long time ago, we’ve both moved on.” For a second it looked like Chris was going to interrupt, but when he didn’t Yuuri continued. “I know how much you were looking forward to this, so please, don’t worry about us, right Viktor?” Yuuri asked, catching Viktor's eyes.

  
  


Viktor was caught by Yuuri’s gaze. Though the man was wearing eye makeup, something he’d never done in all the time Viktor had known him, those deep brown eyes were still the same. They still had those flecks of gold in them that Viktor had loved so much, still had that kindness in their depths. “Viktor?” Yuuri prodded.

  
  


Viktor cursed himself, realizing he had just been staring into his ex's eyes like an idiot. He started to say that Yuuri was wrong, he wanted to scream that _I haven’t moved on, I’m still not over you, I still don’t understand what I did to make you stop loving me_!

  
  


Instead he heard himself saying, “Right, totally moved on.” He watched as Yuuri took a deep breath to calm himself, but before the younger man could walk away, Viktor reached out and stopped him. “Wait.”

  
  


Yuuri looked down at where Viktor’s hand was on his arm and then back up to his face with a raised eyebrow.

  
  


“Shit, sorry.” Viktor said, immediately letting go of the other man. “I just, it was nice seeing you again, Yuuri.”

  
  


“You too, Viktor.” Yuuri responded, and for a moment he let himself be caught up in that heart shaped smile that he used to adore, but old memories quickly cropped up, and despite their efforts at a fresh start, Yuuri knew he wouldn't be able to forget.

  
  


However, seeing the hopeful look on Chris's face he made sure to not let any of his feelings show through his smile. After that he made quick work of excusing himself and making his way to the table where the men that had shouted at him earlier were sitting, Phichit following quickly behind and hissing “ _Seriously though, you need to give me details_!”

  
  


Viktor watched him go, eyes narrowing when the men let out a cheer and one of them pulled a laughing Yuuri onto his lap as he signaled one of the waitresses for a drink.

  
  


“Okay, what the fuck?” Chris rounded on Viktor after Yuuri left them. “How can you still be pining after some guy when you had _Yuuri Katsuki_ as a rebound?”

  
  


Viktor watched as Yuuri accepted his drink, watched as he took a sip and then leaned forward and whispered something into the ear of the man whose lap he was sitting on. He watched as the man nodded enthusiastically and Yuuri stood, all long legs and graceful beauty. He watched as Yuuri took the man's hand and lead him to where the private dance rooms were, an amused smile on his face as the rest of the guys at the table cheered on their buddy. Only once Yuuri was gone from sight did Viktor respond to Chris. “He wasn't a rebound.”

  
  


It was several seconds of silence before Chris's quick intake of breath let him know that his friend understood what that meant. “ _He_ was The One?” Chris's voice was soft as he spoke, and Viktor forced himself to meet his friends inquisitive gaze. “Are you going to be okay?”

  
  


“I'm fine, Chris.” Viktor sighed before smiling softly. “Just wasn't expecting to ever see him again,” he added when Chris looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

  
  


“Even so, maybe we should head back to my place.” Chris replied, running a hand through his hair and looking worried.

  
  


“No, honestly, Chris, it's fine.” He said, forcing a smile onto his face and raising his glass. “Nothing a little more alcohol and pleasant company won't fix.”

  
  


“ _That_ I can supply.” Chris replied happily, placing an arm around Viktor's neck and leading him towards the bar.

  
  


They placed their drink orders, and after a brief wait headed back to sit at one of the more secluded tables, Viktor trying his best not to glance in the direction that Yuuri had disappeared to, although if Chris's quirked eyebrow was any indication, he wasn't doing a very good job.

  
  


“Oh, you _have_ to meet Cherry!” Chris practically purred, waving over an adorable little Chinese man with big brown eyes and a mop of brown hair, dressed in black booty shorts and a red halter top. “It's his first week here, he's still very shy and uncertain in how to approach customers,” Chris informed him, “but he's getting there.”

  
  


“Hey Chris.” The man said shyly when he reached their table.

  
  


“Hey Cherry,” Chris greeted warmly before waving a hand over at Viktor. “I wanted you to meet a friend of mine, this is Viktor.”

  
  


“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Cherry said, before peering curiously at Viktor. “Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like- ohmygod!” Cherry quickly slapped a hand over his own mouth, looking around to see if anyone had caught his outburst. Once he was sure no one was paying any attention, he leaned down and in a hushed whisper asked, “Are you Viktor _Nikiforov_?”

  
  


Viktor grinned and gave the stripper a wink. “The one and only,” he confirmed.

  
  


“You are _by far_ my favorite actor!” Cherry gushed, “I _loved_ you in Stay Close to Me, your performance made me cry like a baby!” He looked as though he was going to say more but then he seemed to remember where he was and became flustered. “Um, but, you probably aren't here to talk about your movies.”

  
  


Viktor couldn't help but laugh at the younger man's expression. “Not exactly, but it's always nice to meet a fan!”

  
  


Sensing Cherry's awkwardness, Chris spoke up, “Viktor, want a dance?” He waggled his eyebrows just in case the actor was somehow unaware that they were in a strip club.

  
  


“I think I'm good for now,” he said with a smile, although he didn't miss how Cherry's shoulders slumped and and a look of dejection crossed his features. Before the other man could walk away though, Viktor pushed out the chair next to him. “Although I would love to buy you a drink.”

  
  


“Oh, um, okay!” agreed the other man, taking a seat while trying to hide his blush.

  
  


A waitress came by and took the dancer’s order and soon they were in a heated conversation over who was _actually_ nice in Hollywood and all the drama Viktor could think of. He also made sure to keep track of the number of songs that passed during their talking and when it was Cherry's turn to take the stage, it was with an additional five hundred dollars lining his (metaphorical) pockets.

  
  


When the Chinese man had looked surprised and almost reluctant to take the large sum of money, Viktor waved him away. “You're an entertainer, _da_?” At Cherry's nod he continued, “My time with you was very entertaining, Cherry. Thank you for that, it was a honest pleasure to be in your company.”

  
  


Cherry flushed red, but managed to get out a quick thank you before heading to the stage. He stopped at the DJ booth for a minute, talking to the guy in charge who had his hair pulled back into a half ponytail. The man (Leo, Chris informed him later) gave Cherry a fond smile at his enthusiastic arm waving before the dancer took to the stage. As his song started, Phichit took a seat next to Chris with a pleased grin.

  
  


“Having a good night, _cheri_?” Chris asked the man with an amused smile.

  
  


“The best!” Phichit responded, eyes alight with mischief. “I just found out from Emil that a bachelor party is coming in tomorrow.” When neither Chris or Viktor reacted, Phichit sighed in exasperation before looking at Chris with a deep intensity. “A _straight_ bachelor party.”

  
  


Chris lit up at that and leaned in with excitement.“You think our dearest Eros will be up for another bet?”

  
  


“Well, he _has_ been complaining about not wanting to do his laundry,” the Thai man responded gleefully. He looked around just as Yuuri emerged from the back room, looking no worse for wear, although the man trailing behind him had incredibly flushed cheeks and was watching the dancer walk with a reverent look. “Eros! Over here!” Phichit called loud enough to be heard over the music.

  
  


Viktor watched as Yuuri turned to the customer and seemed to excuse himself, before warily making his way to their table and taking a spot next to Phichit. “Hey,” he greeted with a small smile, eyes skipping over Viktor. “What's up?”

  
  


“Wanna make a bet?” Phichit asked, practically bouncing in his seat.

  
  


Yuuri seemed to ponder the question before saying slowly, “Well, I _do_ need a bunch of laundry done,” prompting Phichit to give Chris a knowing look, causing the older man to laugh in his drink. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the two before seemingly giving in. “Fine. Standard rules?”

  
  


“Yep. I lose, I do laundry for a month.” Then Phichit's voice went purely evil and he all but purred, “If _I_ win, you dance to a song of my choosing.”

  
  


Yuuri bit his lip, eyes glancing around the table, landing on Viktor's before quickly darting away. “Alright, when's it happening?”

  
  


“Tomorrow night, bachelor party.” Phichit recited, before leaning forward eagerly. “An older gent, mid fifties I would guess, and straight as an arrow.”

  
  


“We'll see about that.” Yuuri replied, full of confidence as he sat back and eyed his friend.

  
  


Phichit laughed, eyes gleaming. “Getting cocky, Katsudon?”

  
  


Once the agreement was settled, Yuuri and Phichit excused themselves to make the rounds and entice customers into paying for dances, while Viktor forcibly tore his eyes from a certain Japanese man's admittedly pert ass.

  
  


“None of that made any sense.” Viktor said to Chris when the pair were alone once more.

  
  


“Oh, I guess not, sorry.” Chris grinned. “A couple years back there was a customer who would always come in, purely for the ladies; if any of the male dancers approached he would send them away and apparently be a real ass about it.” Chris took a sip of his drink and surveyed his club before continuing. “Anyway, all the male dancers were getting fed up with this guy’s attitude and Peaches said that any male that could convince that guy to pay them for a dance, he would do their laundry for a month.”

  
  


At that, Viktor smiled fondly, knowing that laundry was Yuuri's least favorite chore. He remembered a time in their relationship when it was finals week and the dancer had been extremely stressed out, worried about failing and disappointing his parents who spent a lot of money just so he could go to college in America. Wanting to help his boyfriend, Viktor had let himself into the other man's apartment and spent the day cleaning and doing the dreaded laundry. When Yuuri came back home after his last final and saw what Viktor had done, he had blurted out his first “I love you.” While Yuuri had immediately been embarrassed and tried to hide his face, Viktor cooed about how adorable his Yuuri was and that he loved him too. Needless to say, the sex that night had been fantastic.

  
  


Chris's voice pulled him out of memory lane, and he forced himself to stay present. “So Eros goes and changes into a sexy little black dress that showed more than it hid, put on some sky-high red heels and red lipstick, and in less than ten minutes he was dancing on that man's lap. In fifteen, the man was paying a small fortune to go someplace a little more private.”

  
  


Viktor tried his best to get the image of Yuuri wearing lipstick and heels out of his mind before his arousal became evident. “So what happens if Phichit wins?”

  
  


“That's the best part,” grinned Chris. “Eros almost _never_ fails, but when he does, Phichit is allowed to pick his music for his stage dance on the first Wednesday of the month. At first it was just Peaches trying to mess with his friend, but while Eros might get embarrassed, he still puts on a hell of a show. So much so that after Peaches had him dance to 'Baby Got Back'” -Viktor snorted into his glass at that- “we started advertising whenever he loses a bet. It draws in quite the crowd.”

  
  


“I don't doubt it,” Viktor replied with an amused smile, nodding at Cherry as the dancer gave him a small wave before heading to a couple of young men who looked like they wanted company. He looked around some more and saw Phichit leading a man towards to back, hips swaying and smile bright, and Yuuri was still with the same table of guys, another drink at his lips. All the men around him looked utterly infatuated, not that Viktor could blame them. He let out a sigh and turned back to his friend.

  
  


“He must get a ton of dates,” he commented airily, nodding his head in Yuuri's direction.

  
  


“He gets a ton of _offers_ , yes, but from what Peaches has told me and what I've seen in the last six months I've owned this place, he rarely goes out.” Chris admitted. “Apparently he's not really interested in dating around.”

  
  


Viktor stared at Chris, eyebrow furrowed. “He's not interested in dating around?”

  
  


“That's what Peaches said,” Chris replied with a shrug.

  
  


“Huh.” When Chris sent him a searching look, Viktor just smiled and waved. “Nothing, ignore me, I think I've had a little too much to drink.” When it seemed like Chris accepted that answer, Viktor went back to brooding, taking to looking at Yuuri out of the corner of his eye as often as he could. It seemed as though he couldn't take his eyes off the Japanese man, even after he had broken his heart.

  
  


He watched as another man from the group patted his lap and Yuuri slid onto it with a smile, taking the money that was offered before slowly beginning to grind on the man's lap as another song started. He watched as the man placed his hands on Yuuri's hips before slowly letting them go lower to grab his ass. Viktor tensed, but immediately Yuuri grabbed the man's hands and placed them back to his hips, giving a slight shake of his head to the customer before resuming his dance. It was only around thirty seconds later that the man tried again, and once again Yuuri removed the man's hands and continued dancing.

  
  


Viktor turned to Chris, and saw his friends eyes narrowed on the pair, suddenly standing as the man grabbed Yuuri's ass for the third time. This time, Yuuri removed the man's hands and quickly got out of his lap, nodding over at security who had been watching from a discreet corner. The bouncer came over and Viktor watched as the customer began to argue, gesturing wildly at Yuuri. When the bouncer made to grab his arm and forcibly remove him, he jumped away angrily.

  
  


“So I felt up a whore, why does it fucking _matter_?” he screeched in indignation. Viktor watched as Yuuri's face paled, his whole body curling into itself as the customer rounded on him in his fury. Without realizing it, Viktor was striding towards the man who was now practically screaming in Yuuri's face. “You're just a slut anyways, I bet you like it wh-”

  
  


Viktor felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm, and then the place fell silent with the exception of the stage music that was still playing. The customer was lying on the ground, unconscious, with blood dripping from his nose and onto the floor. Viktor looked up to see Chris staring at him in disbelief while Phichit was standing with his mouth open in shock.

  
  


Ignoring them, he turned to Yuuri and held out his hand. “Can I buy you a drink?”

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr [here](https://lovenorb.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update took so long :( I just couldn't get over writers block :(:(:( Once again a huge thank you to [my wonderful beta](https://mysticalexis.tumblr.com/)

For a minute Yuuri just stared at the hand Viktor extended, having a hard time believing that he just  _ punched  _ someone for insulting Yuuri. (He refrained from thinking about what degrading things that man had said, he couldn't afford to break down in the middle of his shift, that would wait until later when he was alone and didn't have to worry about ruining his makeup with tears.) He almost refused, not wanting to spend anymore time than absolutely necessary with the man who broke his heart, but then he saw the light blush that spread on Viktor’s features, saw the way his blue eyes flashed over Yuuri's form, how his breath caught, and  _ oh.  _

 

_ He's still attracted to me,  _ Yuuri realized in a moment of shock.  _ No, not me, Eros. He's attracted to Eros,  _ he corrected himself. Even so, even though it wasn't  _ Yuuri  _ that had caused that look on Viktor's face, but his slutty alter-ego  _ Eros _ , Yuuri decided in that moment it didn't matter.  _ He _ was going to keep that blush on Viktor's face,  _ he  _ would seduce the playboy, and  _ he  _ would be the one to say that  _ Viktor  _ wasn't enough.

 

Resolve set, Yuuri gave a coy smile and set his hand gently in Viktor's. “Lead the way.” He followed his ex to the bar and ordered a double shot of whiskey, ignoring the knowing look on the bartender’s face. Yuuri almost never had real alcohol during his shift, instead choosing to order the House Special, which meant the bartender would give him a drink that would simply  _ appear  _ as though it had alcohol. Viktor just smiled and ordered a double shot for himself as well. 

 

“Cheers,” said Viktor with a grin, and then they both downed their drinks, the warmth from the alcohol warming Yuuri up from the inside. When the bartender walked by again, Viktor ordered them both another drink, vodka on the rocks for him and a Manhattan for Yuuri. “Still your favorite,  _ da _ ?” he asked Yuuri, who nodded, a little surprised he remembered. 

 

They sipped their drinks silently, both unsure of what to say now that the adrenaline had started to wear off, when Cherry slid into the seat next to Viktor, a huge grin on his face, and a delicate hand on his shoulder. “That was so cool!” the Chinese man said with a giggle. “I can't believe you  _ punched  _ him! That was amazing!”

 

“I'm glad you enjoyed the show,” Viktor teased, bumping his shoulder into the other man. 

 

Yuuri watched as the adorable stripper stood and began a reenactment of the scene, waving his arms dramatically while Viktor laughed, a slight blush coloring his cheeks and the tip of his nose, and when Cherry stumbled in his heels, Viktor's hands shot to the younger man's hip to help steady him, earning him a very wide smile from Cherry. Yuuri couldn't help but stare where Viktor's hand rested on Cherry's bare hip, exposed by his short halter top. He couldn't help the flare of anger that surged inside of him, even as Viktor removed his hand just as quickly as he’d placed it there. Because  _ of course  _ Viktor couldn't keep his hands to himself, couldn't focus his attention  _ just _ on Yuuri, not when someone else wanted his attention. 

 

If asked later, Yuuri wouldn't be able to say what had caused him to do what he did next, but it didn't really matter. Because one second he was watching Viktor and Cherry chatting happily, and the next he was on his feet, muttering a brief “excuse us” to Cherry before dragging Viktor into one of the private rooms. He all but shoved Viktor down onto the plush chair before bending low over the stereo and starting one of his favorite playlists.

 

“Yuuri, wha-” Viktor started to ask, dazed.

 

“Shh.” When Yuuri turned, he saw Viktor’s eyes flit back to meet his gaze. Yuuri smirked, knowing  _ exactly  _ where his stare had been focused. He strutted up to where Viktor sat, and allowed Eros to overcome him. Viktor was in  _ his domain _ , and it was here that Yuuri was going to show the Russian just what his ex could do, was going to make him regret all the hurtful things he said and did, and then he was going to walk away, leaving him wanting.

 

With a sly grin he stepped up to where Viktor was sitting and grabbed his knees, pulling them apart and stepping into the empty space created. He placed a hand on Viktor's chest and dragged his finger up until it was under the other man's chin, and he forced his head up to look him in the eyes. 

 

“I really should thank you,” he murmured, licking his lips as he looked Viktor up and down. “I've never had someone defend my honor like that.”

 

“I jus-” Viktor began but Yuuri cut him off, placing his high heel right between Viktor's legs and dangerously close to where it could hurt, while simultaneously wrapping his hands in that gorgeous silver hair and yanking back, the action causing Viktor's eyes to darken and a groan to leave his lips.

 

“Shh,” Yuuri whispered, placing his lips right next to Viktor's ear, “just keep your eyes on me,” he ordered, releasing his hold on the other man's hair and sauntering over to the pole that was only a couple feet away. 

 

With an ease born of hours upon hours of practice, Yuuri lifted himself onto the pole and swung around, easily going into the splits before dropping down into an impressive spiral. Viktor watched, completely enraptured with the way Yuuri moved. His confidence was pouring out of him, the way he arched his back  _ just so _ was the most erotic thing Viktor had ever seen, and when he dragged his hand down his chest and cupped himself while tossing Viktor a wink, the Russian was sure he was going to die on the spot, and that was  _ before  _ Yuuri stepped away from the pole and back to where Viktor was sitting. This time he made himself comfortable on Viktor's lap, his plump ass burning holes in Viktor’s legs. 

 

His arms draped over Viktor's shoulders and played with the hairs at the back of his neck, and then he began to  _ move _ , grinding himself against Viktor and arching his back and letting his head fall back, exposing his throat as he moved. For a moment Viktor felt his hands leave the chair as he began to move forward, ready to grab Yuuri's enticing hips, place his lips on that neck that was just  _ begging  _ to be devoured, but right before he made contact, he remembered where he was and all but slammed himself back into his chair, fingers locked onto the armrest so hard that they turned white.

 

Just because Yuuri was his ex, it didn't mean Viktor had any right to touch him.  _ He's working, for fuck’s sake,  _ he scolded himself, even as he bit back a moan as Yuuri moved his hips  _ just right _ , and damn if Viktor wasn't  _ desperate  _ to touch, to kiss those lips, to get Yuuri on his back and have him moaning his name like he  _ used to.  _ But what Viktor wanted didn't matter, something Yuuri had made clear all those years ago, and he had to respect that. So he kept his hands to himself, and just tried to tell himself that seeing Yuuri again was  _ enough,  _ that just knowing his ex was happy, even if it was without him, was  _ enough.  _ If this was all he could have then it was  _ enough.  _

 

When the last song ended, both men were panting, although Yuuri was quick to recover. Sliding off Viktor's lap with a smirk and grabbing a water bottle from a hidden mini fridge, he tossed one to Viktor, before drinking some of his own. Viktor found himself staring once again, and forced himself to focus, think about other things so he wouldn't have to walk out of this room with a very obvious erection. 

 

He still couldn't believe his shy, always blushing Yuuri, was working at a strip club. He felt his lips twitch in a small smile, glad that Yuuri seemed to have finally found some confidence and realized just how sexy he was. With a start, he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash and walked over to Yuuri, holding the money out and looking down sheepishly. “Um, I don't know how much these things usually cost.”

 

For a second, something flashed through Yuuri's eyes, but then his smirk was back in place as he pushed Viktor's hand away. “This one's on me,” he said easily, “as a thank you.”

 

Viktor frowned. Did Yuuri think that's why he defended him? “Please, I-”

 

“Customers have use of the room for another ten minutes after dances,” Yuuri interrupted, “to get themselves under control.”

 

Viktor felt his anger spark at Yuuri's dismissive tone, “I think I'll be fine,” he said icily.

 

“Of course you will,” Yuuri responded, just as bitter, and then he was gone, out the door and leaving Viktor alone in the room.

 

Yuuri let out a shaky breath as he closed the door behind himself and headed straight towards the bar where Phichit was sitting talking to the bartender. Without a word Yuuri sat next to his best friend and ordered a shot.

 

“Hey, everything okay?” Phichit asked, voice soft as he took in Yuuri's frown.

 

Yuuri threw back the shot before he spoke, enjoying the burn it created. “I danced for him.”

 

“Ah,” Phichit nodded. “And how was that?”

 

“He didn't touch me.”

 

“Well, I mean isn't that a good thing?” 

 

“No,” Yuuri snapped, and then blushed at his outburst. “Yes, fuck, I don't know,” he muttered wearily. Phichit waited out Yuuri's silence, knowing that sometimes his best friend just needed time to collect his thoughts. “I guess, I just wanted him to want me. He wants everyone else, so why not me?”

 

“Oh honey,” Phichit whispered, pulling Yuuri into his arms and rubbing his back soothingly. “He's an idiot, and you are  _ far  _ too good for him. Now,” Phichit pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Yuuri, “why don't you show everyone why you're the fucking  _ Beyonce _ of this club? Especially all those thirsty men in this club that would  _ kill  _ to have that ass anywhere  _ near  _ them.” 

 

When Yuuri continued to pout, Phichit waggled his eyebrows. “I'll buy you a drink for every obvious boner.”

 

At that Yuuri let out a giggle. “You spoil me, Peaches.” 

 

“What are besties for?” the Thai man asked happily, before shooing Yuuri off to a table full of  _ very appreciative  _ gentlemen _. _

 

***

 

When they finally made it back to the mansion, it was nearing three in the morning and Phichit had a considerably lighter wallet, although not as light as it could be, since Emil had taken pity on him and helped buy some of Yuuri's drinks. Even so, Phichit considered it money well spent. It wasn't very often Yuuri loosened up, and tonight he really needed it. 

 

They headed up the steps, Yuuri giggling and grabbing random bills from his shorts and throwing them in the air, saying he was 'making it rain' and then giggling some more as Chris and Viktor tiredly picked the money up for him.

 

Phichit was pulled to a stop at the top of the stairs as Yuuri pointed to where Viktor and Chris were still at the bottom, picking up more cash. “Look at them, Peaches!” he said, chin high and voice lofty. “Look at these commoners, so eager for my scraps!” At this he gave a dramatic sigh and pulled out more bills. “I suppose, as the King, I shall continue to give hope to my subjects.” 

 

“Yuuri, no-” Chris cried, but it was too late, the money was already falling, fluttering from Yuuri's hand to the steps below. 

 

“Remember how I care for my servants!” Yuuri crowed, and then Phichit was dragging him inside. They barely had managed to crack the door open before a dark blur ran forward and knocked Yuuri to the ground, causing him to scream at the attack. 

 

At the sound of a sharp yell and someone hitting the floor  _ hard,  _ both Viktor and Chris rushed in, quickly spotting Yuuri on the floor, being covered in kisses by a very enthusiastic Makka. Viktor watched in horror as Yuuri's shoulders shook, muffled sobs coming from him. 

 

Viktor crouched down in a panic while trying to pull Makka off. “Yuuri! Where does it hurt? Try not to move!”

 

It wasn't until Makka was pulled away that Viktor saw that Yuuri wasn't  _ crying,  _ he was laughing. He sat up and batted at Chris's hand that was on Makka's collar until the older man released it, giggles bubbling up from Yuuri as the poodle immediately jumped back on him for more kisses. This went on for a couple minutes before Yuuri let out a gasp and scrambled up off the floor and flung himself into Phichit's arms.

 

“Thank you Peaches!” he cried, while the Thai man just returned his hug with a confused but fond look on his face. 

 

“Um, for what?”

 

Yuuri pulled back and looked into his friends eyes, a very serious expression on his face. “For my dog.”

 

“Yuuri, that's not your dog.”

 

At that, Yuuri frowned and stepped away from Phichit before folding his arms and glaring at his best friend. “But it's my birthday.”

 

“Nope, your birthday isn't for another few months.”

 

“Then why did you get me a birthday dog?” he demanded, swaying slightly.

 

“I didn't!”

 

“Then what do you call that?!” He pointed at Makka, who just boofed happily.

 

“Viktor's dog.”

 

At the sound of his name Viktor froze, looking between the two dancers in uncertainty. He watched as Yuuri looked at him with tear filled eyes and waddled towards him. “You?” he whispered.

 

“Um, yes?” Viktor said, looking past Yuuri to meet Chris's eyes in a plea for help, but then Yuuri was throwing his arms around Viktor's neck and pulling him close, and it felt so  _ right,  _ that Viktor found himself unable to do anything other than return the embrace, pulling Yuuri closer and resting his chin on top of the younger man's head.

 

“Thank you,  _ Vitya. _ ” Yuuri whispered, and  _ fuck,  _ if the sound of Yuuri calling him Vitya wasn't the best thing he had heard in years.

 

“You're welcome,  _ solnyshko _ ,” he replied, and then Yuuri was stepping away and lifting Makka into his arms, cooing at the dog before locking them both in his room. Viktor stared after him, confused. He turned to Phichit and Chris, and found the former all but dying of laughter, while Chris just gave an amused smile. 

 

“Chris? What just happened?” Viktor asked in a daze.

 

“It appears,  _ cheri _ , that you have just given your beloved Makka to Yuuri.” 

 

“But it's not even his birthday,” Viktor whispered to himself in horror.

 

“ _ Drunk Yuuri strikes again! _ ” Phichit managed to gasp out through his laughter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [here](https://lovenorb.tumblr.com/) and let me know what you think! I also have promts going on right now, so feel free to pick a number and a pairing and I'll write a little something :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr [here](https://lovenorb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
